


Certain kind of loneliness

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: "Despite what you think of me," a figure he knows greets him as he climbs up to the cabin."I do keep my promises."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Certain kind of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during original Persona 5 timeline.  
> While I like Royal, it isn't perfect. There are some aspects that I like from og P5 more.  
> If the writing seems sloppy then that's because I haven't written in a while.  
> And as always, English isn't my native language. So there might be some mistakes I overlooked.

Goro Akechi doesn't have a home.

The flat he goes to every evening offers nothing but bare and cold walls, along with few rooms and spare essentials to survive. There's nothing to show the person's hobbies...safe for the bouldering and cycling set, perhaps?

Then again, Akechi never tried to make it his home anyway.

And why should he? Shido was paying for most of those bills. For all he cared, one snap of fingers and he could be living on the streets if his oh so almighty extra shitty father decided he wasn't good for the job in the end.

This flat was his prison.

As the rain fell down and rang on his metal suitcase, he cursed under his breath for forgetting the umbrella in the morning.

Before he even noticed what building he was going into, he shut the door behind as wind howled outdoors.

And then the bitter smell hit him in the face.

Looking around, he recognizes the familiar surroundings. Tables, chairs, the tiny TV in the corner, even the stairs up to attic.

"Looking pretty soaked. Forgot your umbrella?"

At least Sakura was there instead of him.

He flashes the pleasant smile. "Ahah, yeah. Must have forgotten it in the rush to work."

"You always work, don'tcha? You could use some coffee. How about it?"

"I'd really hate to bother you-"

"It's on the house."

"...well. If you insist!"

LeBlanc's coffee was too good for its own to turn down an offer. A free one, at that.

"Oh yeah. Before that-" he's blinded by something rough, thrown at him at alarming speed.

A towel?

"Dry your hair, at least. And take off the coat, you'll catch cold that way."

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

"No trouble- oh, there you are. Run the shop for me, won't ya? I need to buy some groceries."

"In this rain?" another voice rings out and Akechi freezes.

"Yeah? Food doesn't appear on the table by itself. I'll be quick."

As Sakura disappears, he's left on his own at the mercy of his arch nemesis.

The boy grins at him. "Who would've thought the perfect Detective Prince could forget an umbrella, eh?"

He forces himself to smile even though he'd love to tear that smug idiot to pieces.

"Well, I'm still human. No one's perfect. Not even me."

"You're accepting you're no perfect?? Who are you and what have you done with Goro Akechi-"

The dramatic diva doesn't get to say anything more as a wet towel lands on his face.

LeBlanc wasn't meant to be this cozy.

Sae mentioned the place while browsing the files and later said the coffee tastes good, so he had to visit.

Still. It wasn't meant to be welcoming.

Yet the comfortable air, full of coffee and curry, somehow got to him and he kept coming back.

Like a dog begging for scraps.

He'd actually reflect on this were it not for routine. He became too used to it; and while work and school wasn't always merciful on him, he always managed to find a visit or two in his otherwise life killing schedule.

"How about next week? I'll beat you for sure this time."

He chuckles as the barista claims that.

"Are you sure? You lost last time as well."

"I got distracted last time. Next match, I'll concentrate."

"Taking our matches for granted?"

"No. You're just too distracting-"

Wait, what.

"I mean- your play style's distracting. Yeah. Play style."

He watches amusingly as the barista scratches his neck.

"BUT you won't get me this time."

"Rather confident, aren't we? I'd love to see that."

"...but?"

But Akira's head is what he'll bring to Shido tomorrow.

"But my schedule's busy. I'm not sure if I'll have any time to visit."

"Ooooh, new case?"

"Perhaps. They haven't told me the details yet."

"Well, good luck! And make sure to visit when you're done."

When he's done, he certainly won't visit.

He sees the bloody halo around Akira's head as he bids him goodbye.

...

He should've stayed away.

He watches as the TV gives out flashes and gurgles out words, announcing the Prime Minister had been arrested and is waiting for his fate.

He wonders how he's going to pay the bills, now.

Jobs are out of question. Tokyo knows his face far too much to simply re-appear...and the Detective Prince's dead. He'd like to have his privacy.

The images and words dance before his eyes without remaining in his memory. There's no telling what tomorrow holds...

He switches off the TV and turns off the lights.

He failed to do even the very thing he aimed for.

  
He passes by the LeBlanc and almost goes in when he sees the lot sitting at tables.

Probably planning their next heist.

He stomps down the tempation to enter the cozy café and continues walking to the centre.

  
Goro Akechi doesn't have a home.

  
As he descends the stairs to the train station, he passes by his former nemesis.

"Watch your way," he gruntles as he bumps into the person's shoulder with his own.

Kurusu stops and watches him, the steel grey piercing him under his hood.

It tooks Akechi few steps before realizing the other's following him.

He speeds up and jumps into the arriving train, successfully mixing in with the crowd, losing the Phantom on his heels as the train slowly departs.

Akira curses under his breath when his phone rings.

The gang's waiting.

  
While the others are eating, camped around the van, Akira sneaks out to the small brook.

As he drinks from his hands he catches a shadow in the corner of his eye.

Who-

Something splashes in water right in front of him, making him effectively fall on his butt.

He fishes out the object.

A black king.

He looks everywhere but there's no one around.

Only a small cabin in the distance, on a hill.

Hidden behind trees.

He clutches the king as he quickly types an excuse for a walk to Futaba and jumps over the brook to the other side.

"Despite what you think of me," a figure he knows greets him as he climbs up to the cabin.

"I do keep my promises."

As they prepare for their chess match, the former detective looks at the former Phantom Thief.

Goro Akechi, perhaps, has a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Shuake Hell discord server.


End file.
